Gaikoku no mahō
by changeofheart505
Summary: Harry and all of Hogwarts is in for a big surprise. Four transfer students arrive at Hogwarts, each of them making two houses, but two end up in the den of lions, and two end up in the pit of snakes. Not that strange, except, why do they each call each other different names? Why does a Slytherin walk to class with a Gryffindor? And why do they keep wanting to play a card game?
1. Chapter 1

Gaikoku no mahō

**Summary: Harry and all of Hogwarts is in for a big surprise. Four transfer students arrive at Hogwarts, each of them making two houses, but two end up in the den of lions, and two end up in the pit of snakes. Not that strange, except, why do they each call each other different names? Why does a Slytherin walk to class with a Gryffindor? And why do they keep wanting to play a card game?**

"..." Silence.

The group stared at each were mixed reactions, including shock, anger, disappointment and a mix of all three.

"What?"

"You're bloody joking, right?"

"No."

"Of course not."

"Why would we be?"

"For once they're right."

Four pairs of eyes met. Brown met rustic red. Amethyst met red violet. Violet and blue met crimson and blue. Lilac met darker lilac.

Three belonged to males, the fourth belonged to a female.

To the given eye, they would twins, but they were not.

The shortest of them sighed and looked at his twin, "But what about us?"

The taller of the two females spoke up, "We have discussed that. Classes we both enjoy, will be divided. One week we go, the other you. If you have a class you enjoy, you will be in control, if it's one we like, we'll be in control. Deal?"

The lilac eyed boy snorted, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The brown eyed boy rolled his eye, "What about school?"

The boy with rustic red eyes glanced at his double, "It's magic school. Better than the bloody school you go to now."

"That settles it I guess, " The violet and blue eyed girl said.

The darker lilac eyed boy nodded, "Well, Pharaoh?"

The last member of the group smiled, "My friends, we are going to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Gaikoku no mahō

"So," Yami turned to Bakura and Sakura, "how did you two learn about this school?"

The King and Queen of Thieves smirked.

"Simple," Sakura said.

Bakura smirked wider, "We followed someone into a pub."

Malik snickered while Yami looked unimpressed.

He had been expecting something more dramatic...

"Of course people freaked when we entered." Sakura shrugged.

Yami snapped his eyes to her.

She looked at him, red tinted blue eyes gleaming in amusement, and chuckled, "Something about muggles discovering them. Best thing-"

"Was when we used the Shadows to vanish," Bakura laughed, "that's when we hit the mother load. Or we WILL hit the mother load."

Malik look interested and Yami frowned as they walked in front of a pub. No one else stopped by it, each walking past it.

He found this weird. Weirder than Joey and Tristan.

He sighed and followed his fellow darks into the pub, shadows wrapped around them.

The people inside were dressed like Rare Hunters. He wondered if Marik and Malik were pissed...hmmmm...he stole a glance at the blond.

Malik seethed at the people they passed.

Yep.

Pissed.

_"They're stealing the design of my Hunters!" _He growled in Ancient Egyptian.

The other yamis snickered.

He glared at them,"What's your mother load anyways?"

Bakura and Sakura smirked.

The duo ran off.

Yami sighed, and Malik frowned feeling left out.

(Come on Yami, it can't be THAT bad.)

/Yugi, you're talking about Bakura and Sakura./

(...touche.)

Yami chuckled.

He and Malik followed Bakura and Sakura. They arrived an alley.

He and Malik look unimpressed. They shot deadpanned glares at the thieves. They were given smirks in return as Shadows wrapped around the wall by a trash can, and force open a hidden path.

The foursome shared a look before running through.

Yami looked around and frowned at a certain building.

Sakura smiled, "You found it."

Malik and Bakura turned around.

Bakura smirked, "Gringotts* Bank. Supposedly, no one has been able to steal from it. Well, nothing BIG."

"But they haven't met us."

Yami sighed as Malik joined the thieves in their plan if robbing the bank.

He knew was gonna regret this, but...

"What do I do to help?"

The trio of criminals smirked at him and he gulped.

Yup, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

**Review! **

***Prettry sure I wrote that wrong. Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gaikoku no mahō

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Also, for those who followed/faved/reviewed my fic "Let's Watch the Movies!" you may have noticed that story isn't on anymore. I didn't take down myself. And I knew it was only a matter of time before FFN took it down. Sadly, I won't be reposting it. It was fun, sure, but I just couldn't find the time to finish it. **

**I will be able to update now, because I got a laptop! It was a gift from my principal. ^^ **

**Also out of all the HPxYGO stories I've read, why hasn't any one of them had all the yamis be able to hide themselves as they explored new magic? I think it'd be funny for people to freak out about things and blame it on someone, only to have them realize it really wasn't the person they were blaming. At least that's my opinion for a funny story. -S&amp;K**

* * *

Yami sighed as he watched his fellow darks sneak into the bank. His job was to keep watch out in case anyone followed them. He looked around and leaned against a nearby wall. He glanced at everyone who passed by him. None of whom seemed to notice him thank to the shadows he called to cover him.

'I shouldn't have agreed to this...' He thought to himself.

* * *

"Sakura, Bakura," Malik said. His fellow darks and his hikari, who had come out in spirit form, looked at him. He pointed to a cart and smiled. Catching on, the four nodded, and they hurried and jumped right into it.

Malik pushed the cart and jumped in. They whooped as they rode the cart like roller coaster.

They jumped out at a vault and walked right into it.

Sakura chuckled as she recalled the sign at the front of the bank.

As if she and Bakura wouldn't take THAT as a challenge.

"Ready for the next vault?!" She asked.

The trio looked at her and nodded.

They quickly made their way out. And just in time, because at that moment, a cart came rolling by.

* * *

Yami sighed. He was growing bored of guard duty.

Should he leave and let them be caught.

He broke out of his train of thought as an alarm blared.

"RUN!" Bakura yelled as he laughed maniacally.

Marik, who had gained control ran off, following the Thief King. Yami stared after them and Sakura dragged him away. He quickly ran to keep up with her.

They ran and made their way into a nearby shop. It was empty and dusty.

Yami looked at the sign and one thing caught his attention, "Wands?"

**I can hear the chaos now. Hopefully I'll update this story soon. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gaikoku no mahō

Yami sighed once again as his fellow darks' and Marik's eyes lit up. They quickly ran through the shop, grabbing boxes upon boxes of wands. They dumped them on the floor and grabbed one. Marik looked at his yami expectantly, seeing as to he couldn't hold a wand on his own.

Kura, Ryou and Yugi appeared and looked at their yamis as well.

Yami took one of the wands and cried out in surprise as it exploded.

Marik, Malik, Sakura and Bakura all laughed. Yami growled and tossed the wand away.

Malik grinned madly and waved the wand.

CRASH!

The others looked at a base at it shattered.

Bakura waved his wand and smiled widely as a nearby shelf caught on fire. He looked at Yami, who caught his look, and pointed the wand at him. Yami's eyes widened and he ran. Bakura followed laughing madly.

Sakura snorted as she waved her wand.

Nothing.

"Weird..." She muttered.

Until she saw the hikaris staring at her, "What?"

"Your hair is GLOWING!" Yugi said. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and looked at her hair. It was glowing. Like a glow stick would.

She sighed and tossed the wand away.

Ryou sighed and turned to his yami and Yami. He ran after them, hoping to A) stop Bakura from making Yami, and therefore Yugi, bald, and B) try a wand himself.

* * *

"What do you mean the majority of the vaults are empty?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Gringotts was robbed." Hermione said. "No one knows how. There wasn't any trace of magic."

Harry frowned, "Do we-"

"Luckily." Ron said, "Your vault is half empty now."

Harry sighed. Hopefully nothing would get-

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Never mind...

* * *

By now, Yami and the hikaris, bar Marik who was all in for the destruction since it began, found some amusement in destroying the shop. They did feel guilty, but...

when you look the way they did, glowing, animal features, neon colored hair, Yami was rocking an afro, patterned skin, you just feel silly and kinda forget the consequences of things.

Yugi smiled as he took a wand and waved it. He and the others gasped as violet, gold and crimson sparks flew out. Yami took over and smiled as he waved the wand and hand the same effects.

Kura grabbed one and smiled as she waved her wand, purple, white and blue sparks flew out. Sakura took over, but nothing happened. Frowning, she pocketed the wand and grabbed another. She had more success. Red, black and blue sparks flew out.*

Ryou grabbed a wand and gave it a wave. He smiled as silvery white, rustic red and black sparks flew out. Bakura took over, waved the wand, and the sparks flew out again.

Marik grabbed a wand and waved it. Gold and lavender sparks flew out, and none of them were surprised that the sparks appeared again.

"Let's go to another shop!" Malik said. Marik cheered and they ran out of the wand shop.

The others followed after making sure they looked normal again.

Yami waved his wand at the blonds and smiled as they returned to their normal states.

Although he wished he had left Malik with pineapple leave hair for a bit longer.

***Don't ask why. I'm gonna give you the reason, even if it sucks. In the majority of my HP fics with me and my yami, we have separate bodies and are part of different houses. This is the first time I've had us as one body. It's also the first time we aren't going as sisters.**

**Also one of my fellow GMAD members created our wands. I'm not gonna spoil all of our wands for ya. You'll learn about that later. **


	5. Chapter 5

Gaikoku no mahō

By now the yamis and hikaris had gotten everything they needed.

The question now was what pet should they have.

Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Kura had all taken over and quickly headed into a pet shop.

"Should we split up?" Yugi asked.

Marik nodded, "I call Ryou!" He grabbed the white haired boy and ran off.

Yugi and Kura stared after them. They turned to each other, shrugged and walked off.

* * *

If Harry was confused before, he was clueless now.

Olivander had been robbed of six wands. SIX!

But he did find some galleons on his floor. Enough to pay for the wands and leave a tip.

Harry looked around and gaped as animals ran everywhere.

Owls hooted, cats yowled, frogs croaked...

he and his friends shared a look.

'What the bloody hell...' he wondered.

* * *

Kura and Yugi smiled as they walked up to a litter of kittens. They got into the pen and sat down.

The kittens meowed and purred at the happy lights.

Yami and Sakura smiled at them.

"Zahra." Yami said. Sakura turned to him, eyebrow cocked at the use of her real name. "Yes Atem?"

Yami looked at the kittens as they pounced. He smirked slightly as Yugi picked one up and dumped it on Kura's head. Kura shrieked as the kitten fell into her lap.

"How do we get into Hogwarts?"

Sakura thought it over. She turned to him, "Bakura and I heard something about a train. The platform has a fraction in it."

"A fraction?" Yugi asked having overheard them.

Sakura nodded.

"Yami?" Kura looked at Sakura, "Can I keep her?"

She held up a large feline. Sakura's eyes widened at the baby jaguar. It's pure black fur and gleaming emerald eyes stood out, "Suuuuuuuure...just make sure she doesn't eat my lunch..."

Kura cheered and walked out of the pen.

"How did it get into that pen?" Yami wondered.

"Remember the stampede we saw a while ago?" Sakura asked. He nodded and it slowly came to him. He sighed and walked off.

Yugi smiled at him. They continued their search.

Yami paused at the birds and smiled at the majestic falcon. It looked back at him.

He smiled more and nudged Yugi. Yugi looked at him oddly until Yami pointed out the bird.

Yugi gasped and walked up to it. It cawed and flew over to him.

"Can we..." Yugi trailed off.

Yami chuckled and nodded, "We can take him."

* * *

Harry looked out the window of a nearby shop where he, Hermione and Ron had taken cover.

The animals were still running around, but there were less.

"First Gringotts, then Olivander's and now..." Ron pointed out the window in his frustration.

Harry frowned, "Who do you think did it?"

"Maybe Fred and George lost control of a prank?" Hermione suggested.

Ron shook his head, "They're with mum and Ginny. I bet it was Malfoy."

"Why Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and Harry and Hermione facepalmed.

* * *

Ryou and Marik walked around. Ryou looked exasperated and Marik looked amused.

"Did you have to set off all those animals?" Ryou asked.

Marik nodded.

Ryou sighed again.

/Ryou stop!/

(Huh?) Ryou stopped and Bakura took his moment of surprise to walk into a pit of sand. He looked around and smiled at the sight of a king cobra.

The cobra looked up at him and slithered up his arm.

Marik gaped at him as he returned.

(Bakura! Why did you have to grab a snake! It could bite us and we could die!)

/Seth is harmless./

(Seth?)

/Ask Sakura. She named him./

Ryou found himself back in control and tensed as the snaked coiled around him. It flicked its tongue out and he flinched slightly as it touched his cheek. "I guess I'm taking a snake..."

Marik snickered as he walked over to another animal pen. "Ryou, what should I get?"

Ryou shrugged. "I dunno...Bakura chose our pet, not me, remember?"

Marik nodded and snickered again. He sighed, "Maybe I won't get a pet..."

He frowned and kicked a nearby pen. He ignored to animal cries as he continued to search.

Marik sighed as he walked over to the cats.

Something caught his eyes.

He smiled at the small puma. /She reminds me of Sekhmet./

(Sekhmet? Yeah! That'll be her name!)

Marik picked up the puma and walked over to Ryou. Ryou gaped at the puma and sighed. The duo made their way to the front, where Yugi and Kura were. Kura tossed a few bags of galleons onto the counter and Yugi was sending things to the Shadow Realm for storage.

Ryou groaned.

The others turned to him.

"None of us got any pet that would be considered normal..." He sighed.

Kura, Marik and Yugi smiled sheepishly at the wild animals they had adopted.

"I'm also bringing Porkers..." Kura admitted and the others recalled her winged piglet.

Yugi smiled, "Is that all we need?"

Ryou nodded, "In a few days we go to platform 9 and 3/4."

The others cheered, ignoring the odd number.

**Exotic pets for the win! Haha, review and if ya haven't, vote on my poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gaikoku no mahō

Harry sighed in relief as he and his friends entered a compartment. Whatever craziness happened in Diagon Alley wouldn't follow them onto the Hogwarts express.

"Finally..." Ron sighed.

Hermione and Harry nodded.

All three of them had had a rough time getting their materials with all the chaos that was going on. So this was a much deserved break from it.

* * *

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Kura had boarded the train. They had allowed themselves to become visible to the students. They ignored the odd looks they were getting and sat in a compartment. A sole boy sat there. His black robes were lined with an emerald green and a snake crest was stitched on.

"May we sit here?" Kura asked, smiling brightly.

The boy rolled his eyes, "You're already in here...asking stupid questions..."

Kura frowned and sat next to him. She reached out and poked his cheek, "That was rude."

Bakura snorted, Marik smiled amused, and Yami sighed.

"That is coming from the girl who blamed me for the prank on her teachers." He scowled.

Kura smiled sheepishly.

The boy coughed, bringing attention to him once again, "Are you new to Hogwarts? I surely don't remember you..."

Marik shook his head, "We're transfers. We were homeschooled by my sister. We finally convinced her to let us go to a school."

"And you chose Hogwarts?"

They nodded.

The boy shrugged and held out a hand, "Well then, let me be the first to say 'Welcome to Hogwarts!' I'm Draco Malfoy. Slytherin."

Kura quickly took it and shook it, "Sakura Zahra Yami! What's Slytherin?!"

"Yugi Atem Mouto."

"Marik Malik Ishtar."

"Ryou Akefia Bakura."

Draco nodded before turning to Kura, "Didn't you learn about the Hogwarts Houses."

Bakura stepped up, "We had only just learned of the school. I know there are four Houses. One bares a serpent, one a lion, one some bird, and the last a badger."

Draco snickered at the last 3 and smirked proudly at the first, "The serpent is the crest of my House. Slytherin. For the ambitious."

"Marik and Bakura." Yami smirked. 'Maybe Sakura and myself.'

"The lion are my Houses greatest enemy. Gryffindor." Draco spat out the name as if it were poison. "For the brave."

"Yami and Kura." Marik smirked.

"The bird, which is an eagle, is Ravenclaw. For the intelligent."

"Kaiba." Kura smiled.

"And the last is Hufflepuff. For the loyal."

'The hikaris.'

"Joey maybe." Yami mused. "If he had magic."

"Muggle?"

Kura looked at him, "If that means he has no magic, yeah...unless his family members have it and he doesn't."

Draco looked at the four and shook his head.

Why couldn't Crabbe and Goyle gotten here earlier?

* * *

Harry smiled, "I think Malfoy forgot about us."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"One can only hope."

Hermione shrugged, "It's better not to think about it. The trolley should be coming soon..."

Ron perked up at the mention of the trolley which contained various treats.

"She's right Harry. Screw Malfoy and eat."

Harry and Hermione chuckled.

* * *

Draco watched in awe as Kura and Marik bought nearly half of the treats on the trolley.

"Okay, we have this...cake, this pack of jelly beans, this licorice..." Marik said, obviously not knowing the names and calling them what they looked like, as he showed off the treats.

Draco frowned at the beans, "Don't eat those. They literally mean EVERY flavor..."

"Really?" Kura perked up, "Then we should save all of these and have a Bean Boozle challenge!"*

Marik and Bakura nodded while Yami looked disgusted.

Draco noticed his look, "What's wrong with you?"

Yami turned to him, "She made me take that challenge. I got ALL the bad ones."

Marik and Bakura snickered.

Draco smirked and got up, "Well, good luck with that. I'm going to see Potter, Weasel and Granger."

Draco stepped out and the four inside the compartment smiled.

"Think we scared him off?" Bakura asked.

Kura shrugged as she tossed packet after packet of beans into the Shadow Realm.

Yami groaned.

He knew that at some point, he and/or Yugi would have to play the game.

* * *

"Finally!" Marik cheered as they arrived at Hogwarts.

The carriage ride had been dull.

For the most part.

It got fun when the group chose to ride the Thestrals.

Making it appear as if they were floating in mid air.

Which wasn't odd for the yamis or Kura.

"Now...how do we get in?" Yami asked.

"The door." Bakura retorted.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I meant how do we get into the classes when we haven't been students before."

Marik smiled as he waved to an elderly looking woman with strict eyes. "Hello!"

* * *

Minerva McGonnagal didn't know what to make of her current situation.

Just moments ago, she had been confronted by four teens who declared they were to be added into the enrollment of Hogwarts.

Not knowing whether or not she should deny them entry, she had consulted Dumbledore.

Who was more than Happy to let them attend.

Now, there they were.

Waiting for her to call them up.

She sighed and called the first name, "Bakura, Ryou Akefia!"

Bakura smirked as he strode up to the sorting hat.

**"This...this is certainly new."**

_**"Who the bloody hell are you?!"**_

_**'Yami!'**_

**"I am the sorting hat. I will be the one who determines where you go."**

_**'Oh...well...we agreed Bakura would get sorted...'**_

_**"So sort me."**_

**"Touchy touchy...I see you have suffered a great loss. You have skills beyond the belief of many. You are ambitious, you show determination and bravery. Though, you don't always choose the right path...hmm..better be..."**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Bakura smirked as he tossed the hat away and made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Ishtar, Marik Malik!"

Marik ran over to the stool, took the hat, and placed it on a's he sat down.

**"Not again..."**

_**"What do you mean?"**_

**_'Is it me?'_**

**"Yes! I was hopping for a NORMAL sorting..."**

_**'Well...we ain't normal!'**_

**"..."**

**_"Just sort me!"_**

**"FINE! I see you're impatient. Incompetent. You've done many bad things. Stealing, taking lives-"**

_**"SORT ME!"**_

**"-yet you're trying to make up for it. You seem to place family first...you have the traits of a Gryffindor but I believe you'll be more at home in..."**

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mouto, Yugi Atem!"

Yami strode over. His every pace held a regal stance. He sat on the stool and waited patiently as the hat was placed on his head.

**"Again?"**

_**"What do you mean "again?""**_

_**'He's talking about you Yami. Don't worry Mr. Sorting Hat. Yami's the most normal of all the yamis.'**_

**"...peachy..."**

_**'No need to be rude about it...'**_

_**"Now now Yugi. I'm sure he meant no harm by it."**_

**"Of course. Now...I see you have a great mind. You use it well. You place others before yourself. You are a valiant person, you wish to make your friends happy, and bring hope to them in their times of need. You'd be a great Hufflepuff. Even an outstanding Ravenclaw should you use your mind more on academics. But you belong with the den of lions..."**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yami looked around and saw a table with the badges of the students showing the picture of a lion. He made his way over and sat close to Harry and his friends.

"Yami, Sakura Zahra!"

Kura beamed as she ran over to the stool, and not bothering to sit down, pulled the hat over her head and rocked on her heels.

**"NOT AGAIN!"**

_**"Again?"**_

_**'He must have met the yamis my dear Hikari.'**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**'Now sort us hat.'**_

**"You're more impatient than the blond."**

**_'And my boyfriend is the white-haired one.'_**

**"..."**

_**"Sort me!"**_

_**'Us.'**_

_**"Same thing."**_

**"Very well...you show ambition. You aren't afraid to tell the truth. You have the balance many have come to need. You aren't one to hate others. I would say Slytherin...however...you belong in..."**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kura smiled as she took of the hat and skipped next to Yami. He rolled his eyes bemusedly.

Silence filled the hall.

Harry looked over at the newest additions to Hogwarts. This year would be one to remember...


	7. Chapter 7

Gaikoku no mahō

Harry grumbled. Today just wasn't his day. He had just gotten his schedule a few minutes ago. The worst one in Hogwarts History! Or at least in his time at Hogwarts! But still!

Ron eyed him as they ate breakfast.

"Hi!" They both looked up as Sakura sat next to them. Her brownish black hair held in low pigtails. The girl reached over and grabbed something to nibble on.

"Hello...I'm Harry. This is Ron. Hermione just left..." Harry said.

Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura! Call me Kura."

"Kura!"

The trio looked up as one of the Slytherins, Bakura, walked over.

"Hey Ryou!"

Ryou smiled at her, "We still on for tonight? By the lake?"

Kura nodded.

Ryou smiled, nodded to Harry and Ron, and walked towards the Slytherin table.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked Kura, "He's a Slytherin!"

"So?" Kura blinked and cocked her head.

Harry gaped at her, "So? He's a Slytherin!"

"And my boyfriend."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Why'd you stop over at the Gryffindorks table Bakura?"

Ryou looked at Pansy Parkison.

Honestly, he felt she would be better off without the tons of makeup and snarky attitude...but oh, well.

"I was talking to Kura."

"Why?" Draco asked, "She's in Gryffindor!"

"Well...she IS my girlfriend."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think. He and Ron, and pretty much all of the Potion's class, including Snape and excluding Yugi and Marik, looked at Ryou and Kura.

Both of them working in the back.

Together.

Kura's eye had become more red and Ryou's had become rustic red, causing weariness to overcome the Golden Trio and few other students.

_"They're staring Akefia."_ Zahra smirked.

Akefia shrugged, _"Let them stare. This shouldn't be harder than cooking or making a poison."_

Zahra laughed and the two continued to work.

While Ryou loved cooking, he knew Bakura wasn't keen on Divinition after seeing the teacher. Kura had fallen asleep in her soul room and had promised to be awake during Defense Against the Dark Arts to make up for it.

* * *

Harry sighed once more. He had one more class. DADA.

Divinition...well...that was more fun this year...sorta.

Turns out Ryou was a seer. Kura was close to being one, but she was more of a sensing-it-before-it-happens type of person.*

History of Magic...was boring. Except when Marik decided that he would mimick Binns all day. He was the ghost's shadow...if ghost's had shadows that is.

Harry had turned to looked at Yugi, who was busy reading a book. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, HoM was pretty much a Free Time class and he chose to READ?

Hermione's getting a new bestie...

* * *

It was finally time for DADA and Harry was dreading having to be taught by the toad of pink.

He knew nothing would go right.

And he was right.

Oh, how he wished he was wrong.

Umbridge was the worst. Having made them all put their wands away and read from a book, believing theory would be better for them to learn, and ONLY theory.

She even shot down Hermione, when she asked about practical spells, saying they wouldn't need to use them.

"How do we defend ourselves with a book?" Marik asked.

Yami frowned, not wanting Yugi to face the toad, before he replied, "If anyone knows, Kura does."

Kura blinked as eyes turned to her. She smiled sheepishly, "Throw the book. If it's hard cover and thick, it makes for a good weapon. Right Yami?"

Yami scowled and rubbed his head. "I hope you never join sports again."

"But I had to practice pitching."

"And you chose to throw your history book at me?! That thing was over 1000 pages!"

Kura smiled innocently. Everyone looked at their books in a new found awe.

But Umbridge still didn't see the point of using practical spells.

She couldn't hear the gears grinding in everyone's minds as they stared at their books.

Her sweet and innocent, and over all "I-am-better-than-you-because-I-kiss-the-Minister's-ass" facade growing worse by the second.

"Besides," she said, "who would attack you?"

The question was directed to the whole class.

"Oh, I don't know..." Harry said, "Perhaps...Voldemort?!"

People gasped and shuddered at the name.

Umbridge twitched.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Kura beat her to it by asking:

"Who's Voldemort?"

Once again, eyes turned to her, and she turned red.

She shrunk down and fiddled with her fingers.

"He killed my parents when I was a baby," Harry said, "and not just them. Thousand of people, mainly muggleborns and halfbloods, died along with whoever he believed were traitors. He just wanted to rule the Wizarding world and have it full of purebloods...hypocrite...he's a half blood himself..."

Kura blinked. "Oh! HE'S WIZARD HITLER!* THAT MAKES SOOOOOOO MUCH SENSE!"

She smiled widely.

Harry snorted, 'Wizard Hitler...makes perfect sense to me.'

* * *

**Review!**

***Spelling? **

***This is true. I sometimes get this feeling moments before something happens. Most of the time I pass it off as paranoia. **

***I can't be the only one who's ever called him Wizard Hitler. He's the Hitler of the Wizarding World!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gaikoku no mahō

**Vi-Violence- That's actually gonna be another story in my "A Hogwarts Adventure" series. It's the second book and if things work out, it should come out this year. It's gonna be called "A Hogwarts Adventure Book 2: River of the Spirit." It may not be connected to this story, but will give Sakura's and Zahra's back story in further detail. **

"E-excure me?!" Umbridge asked, eye twitching.

"She called your evil wizard Wizard Hitler," Marik said, "can't you hear toad?"

"EXCUSE ME!"*

"You heard me!" Marik sneered.

"MARIK!" Yami snapped, "Apologize! Right. NOW!"

Marik glared at him.

So did a lot of the other students.

He blinked. "What?"

Umbridge smiled, "Now see, why can't all be like Mr..."

"Mouto."

"Mr. Mouto!"

_"Because his dad killed my village."_

_"Because it's his fault I became a tomb keeper."_

"Because he's himself."

Yami glared at his..."friends."

"Now do as Mr. Mouto said young man. Apologize to me."

Marik glared at her and Yami. He was about to protest when Yami spoke up again.

"Oh! You thought I meant...no! NO!" He chuckled, "I meant apologize to the toads. You were insulting them."

Now the class roared with laughter.

Umbridge seethed, "Enough! ENOUGH! EN-"

"Oh! Look at the time, we should go." Marik and Bakura stood up and walked out. Yami and Kura followed them. Not wanting to be left behind, the others were to follow.

Umbridge tried to get some of the students to stay and listen to her lesson.

But not even Hermione stayed with the toad.

* * *

Marik walked into the Gryffindor dorms and made his way to Neville, who was in the common room feeding his toad, Trevor. Snatching Trevor, he gazed into the toad's eyes, and said:

"I'm sorry I compared that pink menace with you. You're WAY more attractive. And you're actually a toad."

Everyone gaped at the Slytherin.

And for a few reasons.

1) He was a Slytherin.

2) He was in the Gryffindor's common room.

3) He was Slytherin.

4) He apologized to the pet of a Gryffindor.

5) He was a Slytherin.

and

6) HE WAS A SLYTHERIN!

Wait...maybe it was only 3 reasons not 6...

That doesn't matter.

Neville quickly took Trevor back and kept an eye on the Egyptian blond. Marik shrugged and stayed rooted where he stood.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron smiled, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your okay for Slytherin. Just okay. I still hate you for being in that house, but that was still brilliant."

"Thanks...I think." Marik said.

"Why are you in here anyways?" Ginny asked from where she sat.

Marik and Bakura shrugged.

"I let them in." Zahra said.

She sat next to Yami, and let Bakura wrap his arms around her.

She looked behind her fellow Gryffindors where Kura, Ryou, Yugi and Malik stood in their spirit forms, unseen to the others. They had a small rope of shadows. Ryou and Malik were spinning it as Kura and Yugi jumped rope.

She chuckled silently in amusement as Kura sang a familiar song.

_**"There's one thing that makes me happy **_

_**And makes my whole life worthwhile **_

_**And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile **_

_**I really am so happy **_

_**Your smile fills me with glee I give a smile I get a smile**_

_** And that's so special to me **_

_**Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam**_

_** Yes I do **_

_**Tell me what more can I say to make you see **_

_**That I do**_

_** It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam **_

_**Yes it always makes my day **_

_**Come on everypony smile, smile, smile **_

_**Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine**_

_** All I really need's a smile, smile, smile **_

_**From these happy friends of mine!"***_

Yami groaned, _"She's going to turn him into a Brony..."_

Zahra chuckled as the duo kept jumping, Yugi slowly following in singing along._ "I think she might have him already..."_

Yami groaned more.

Bakura and Marik snorted and looked back at the lights and Malik.

They were still jumping around.

Malik looked at his light. They shared a look, and Marik plopped on a couch and laid down.

"Oi! Sit up, others want to sit!" Ron said. Malik sat up.

Just about everyone snickered as his hair, which stuck up in every direction.

"I get bedhead really easy."* He said casually. This time Bakura, Yami and Zahra snorted outloud, and Bakura and Zahra laughed at Yami as his face went red. The lights laughed and continued their game of jump rope.

Bakura sighed and eventually, he and Malik left, Ryou and Marik following them.

Yami looked at Yugi and Kura, who had abandoned the rope in order to play Toss-the-Kuriboh.

_"Poor Kuriboh..."_ he muttered. Zahra snorted once again and shook her head in bemusement.

"Well..." Harry said, "today was...eventful."

Yami and Zahra shared a look that didn't go unnoticed.

Some of their fellow Gryffindors gulped.

This year would be one to remember. That's for sure.

**Okay, I kinda started chuckling at how that reminded me of Vickie Guerrero from the WWE...but much more annoying. And a lot less funny. **

***Smile Smile Smile from MLP. Don't worry Yami, we haven't turned Yugi into a Brony. Yet. MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

***PERFECT EXCUSE FOR THEIR SWITCH! XD **


End file.
